The proposed research is an attempt to apply laboratory based knowledge of cognitive processing to performance on widely used psychological tests. The studies attempt to determine whether individual differences in cognitive style, as manifested by separable vs. integral processing, predict test behavior. While separable/integral perception has generally been viewed as a stimulus variable, recent research suggests that there are important stable individual differences in separable/integral processing. However, we have little information about the pragmatic implications of these differences. Our preliminary studies suggest that separable processing predicts performance on the Embedded Figures Test and the Rorschach. The proposed research will attempt to replicate the observation that separable predicts synthesis activity on the Rorschach and to extend these observations to the Thematic Apperception Test. In addition we will examine the role of separable vs. integral cognitive styles in determining performance on tests of intellectual aptitude. Specifically the relation of cognitive style to performance on the Quick Test, Raven's Progressive Matrices, and the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scales will be investigated.